


another love

by histhoric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/histhoric/pseuds/histhoric
Summary: to celebrate liam and masons graduation, the pack decide to carry on their tradition of spending the first two weeks of july at peter hale’s cabinso what happens when scott mccall and malia tate are reunited 8 months after an eventful night?





	1. chapter one

I take a deep breath before stepping out of my black Toyota, a gift from Peter, of course. It's been so long, too long I think. Every year in July, the pack gets together at my cabin... well, Peter's cabin. 

It's been two whole years since we've graduated high school, meaning last month, Liam's gang has finally graduated. I think about how spending time at the cabin as a pack would be a good way to celebrate while also silently cursing the fact that I didn't get Liam, Mason or Corey anything. 

After hearing the sound of a car nearing, I look up to see a familiar strawberry blonde getting out of a familiar blue Jeep. "Lydia!" I exclaim, excited to see my friend who's followed by Stiles. 

I run up to meet them halfway when Lydia wraps herself around me. 

"Malia, I've missed you so much" Lydia says before embracing me in a warm hug. For such a small girl, she gives deadly hugs. 

After we separate, I give a knowing look to Stiles, who I've surprisingly stayed close friends with after everything. "Hey Mal," he whispers in my ear as he hugs me. He softly kisses my temple and I smile. 

Lydia and Stiles have been together ever since we got him back from the Ghostriders. It was hard at first, but I didn't stay upset, knowing it was for the best. They were happy together and they deserved each other. 

The honk of a car pulls me from my train of thought and I look up to see theo. We've grown incredibly close after everything that's happened. I trusted him. He knew everything about me. He knew about Scott. 

"Mal, you look good" he says as he steps out of his car, looking me up and down. "You know it" I reply embracing him quickly and wrapping my legs around his waist so he's lifting me. This was normal for us. We always kept a flirty and bantery relationship, which was nice. 

He greets the others as I pull my bags out of the car. I mentally count the number of pack members missing. The latecomers are Kira, Scott and the graduates, who I'm sure are driving up together. 

We all pick our rooms, I grab the master being it's my father's, well, Peter's cabin. Stiles and Lydia grab the room to the left of mine and Theo chooses the one directly across from me. 

For a one story cabin, it's pretty massive. With fancy interior decor and expensive furniture, not to my surprise being it belongs to Peter Hale. 

This leaves 3 more rooms, meaning some of us will have to bunk. Scott and Liam can probably share leaving Mason and Corey in one and Kira in another. 

Scott and Kira remained a friendly, acquaintance like relationship after their inevitable break up that happened when she came back from learning to control her power. 

Theo jogs to the kitchen and insists on making us all pancakes so he can prove his cooking has improved after taking a class in Italy. 

Why was Theo in Italy? Somehow, after high school, he magically had enough money to travel the world. And so he did, starting in Brazil and Argentina, and then making his way to some European destinations. Italy, France, Spain; you name it. 

"I just don't get how you think pancakes will impress us. And if you learned to cook in Italy why are you even making pancakes? I mean I doubt they're Italian" Stiles says. His relationship with Theo was; different to say that least. They were friends but also silently competed and bantered. Either way, at the end of the day, Stiles cared about him. And it goes both ways. 

At this point, my attention is adverted to the car I can hear pulling up into the driveway. 

I run to greet whoevers is at the door but end up running into Scott who has already made his way in. 

I trip, and nearly fall until he quickly grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. I freeze for a minute trying to regulate my breathing when I hear the voices. 

"Interesting" Theo says with a smirk on his face. While Lydia stands beside him with her jaw practically on the floor. Her surprised expression turns into one of amusement when she sees the look on Theo's face. 

She knows something is up. 

My mind stops racing as I'm pulled back into reality. I try to move but soon realize Scott's hands are secure around my waist. 

I lean in to whisper "Scott" 

"Yeah?" he says while adverting his eyes towards me. 

"Are you gonna let go?" I whisper back. 

He looks at me as if something has clicked in his brain and quickly releases me. as Stiles walks into the doorway, Scott takes a subtle step away from me. This confuses me since Stiles is in love with lydia, but I subconsciously do the same. 

This causes Lydia to raise an eyebrow and she smiles bigger than ever. 

"Hey Scott," Lydia says abnormally loud with a sarcastic tone. 

My eyes quickly meet Scott's and realize the confused expression on his face. 

"It's been a while buddy", Theo says, the tone in his voice similar to Lydia's. 

Scott shrugs it off and replies. "Uh, yeah it's been too long", he greets Lydia with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and does that guy handshake thing with Theo. 

When he gets to Stiles, they do that bro hug thingy that guys do with their best friends. 

"Good to see you, brother" Stiles says. 

"I've missed you", the other replies, a sense of relief in his voice. I smile quietly at the site. Two guys, brothers reunited. 

Lydia steps forward and says, "Malia, I need help picking out an outfit come with me", she links her arm with mine and drags me to her room. 

"I can help too", Theo exclaims as he follows along.

Lydia practically pushes me onto the bed while Theo shuts the door. "You look surprised, why do you look surprised?" Theo says to Lydia, his voice rushed and a look of amusement in his eyes. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" Lydia replies with a look mixed with anger, shock and happiness. 

"She really didn't tell you?" Theo says in shock. 

Lydia raises an eyebrow and I shoot her a confused look, shaking my head while throwing my hands up. She then crosses her arms and I crack. 

"We hooked up" I say simply with a shrug. 

"When? Where? Why? How? Kira?" Lydia replies, all in one breath, excitement in her eyes. The last word causes me to cringe with guilt. Scott and Kira have long broken up but that still doesn't make it right. I know Lydia got with Stiles after I did but it's different for them. 

"Like eight months ago, at his house, we were bored, it just happened, she doesn't know and I feel terrible" I say taking breathes between each answer. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She says as she smacks my arm. 

"It's embarrassing, I just feel awful about it." I reply. 

"So Theo gets to know?", she says, clearly upset that I kept this from her, which I understand. 

"I thought it was sexy", Theo cuts in, still wearing a smirk on his face. 

I roll my eyes and continue, "It's just weird, we haven't seen each other since. The morning after he asked to see me again but I told him I couldn't be with him because of Kira and I've kept my distance ever since" I say as I let out an exhausted breath. 

"Do you still have a thing for him?" Lydia says, intrigue in her eyes, clearly really invested in this conversation. 

Before I can answer, Stiles and Scott come in, followed by Kira, Liam and Mason. 

"Hey everyone", Mason says with a smile and a quick wave. 

"Hey, where's your other half?" Lydia says excitedly as she brings Mason in for a hug. 

I run over to Liam and pull him into a hug. Not gonna lie, I've grown pretty attached to the kid over the years. As I release myself from him, I can't help but notice the look he and Theo share. 

"To celebrate grad, his family booked a vacation. It was a surprise so he didn't know he couldn't come today. He said he misses you all though", Mason replies. 

"Let's get drunk?" Stiles says. 

"Hell yeah" Liam replies as they do the bro shake thing. Wow, they all do that a lot. We all start piling out of the room. 

"Mal, can I talk to you for a second?", Scott's words come as a surprise to me. 

"Uh.. yeah" I reply nervously. He nods to himself as he closed the bedroom door all the while, I try to regulate my heartbeat.  

"So, what's up", I say, trying to stay calm. 

He takes a step towards me while I take a step back. We continue in the pattern slowly until I'm against a nearby wall and he's about a foot in front of me. 

"Your heart, it's beating like crazy" he says as he looks me in my eyes. The soft look he gives me causes me to look away, not wanting to get myself into something I can't finish.

"Don't hide from me" he says as he uses his right hand to softly make me look him in the eye. "I know you were talking about me with Lydia and Theo. I heard." 

By now, I notice he's less than a foot a way from me. A lot less. 

"Lydia wanted to know" I say in a low, quiet voice. I inhale deeply and lick my lips finally feeling my heart rate steady. 

"Theo already knew?" he replies, his brows furrowed and his eyes squinted. 

"Yeah. Didn't you tell anyone?"

"Just Liam", he says. 

My mind starts racing as I think through why he didn't tell Stiles, I mean, I'm happy he didn't, but what was his reasoning for it? Did he think Stiles would hate him? Did it just not matter that much? 

"I've missed you so much Mal" he says, looking down at my hands and grabbing them. 

Too distracted to lie, I reply honestly "I've missed you too"

We're abruptly interrupted when Mason walks into the room.

"I... um... I'm sorry, I just.. was leaving" he says and walks out, confusion clear on his face. 

"We should go before someone else walks in" I say, not wanting to cause any more tension. I can practically feel him roll his eyes. 

"Come on, Liam graduated. Let's get drunk. Celebrate with him" I state before he can say anything else. 

"Malia, Scott, it's so nice of you to join us" Lydia says in a witty tone, a smile planted on her face causing me to roll my eyes. 

I take a seat in the chair right in front of me beside Lydia. Scott takes the left side beside Stiles. Liam in front of me, beside Mason, and Kira and Theo across from Scott and Stiles.

"So the game is never have I ever" Lydia explains. "You know how it goes." she says with a shrug, offering no explaination. It's alright though, because we all know how to play. 

Theo starts off, "Never have I ever had sex with someone at this table", he says with a smirk, I know he's talking about Scott and I, just to cause some tension, I drink, shooting him a glare, not too worried knowing I've slept with Stiles as well. Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Kira all drink with me.

Scott speaks up, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex who's sitting at this table." Theo shoots an angry look his way as he drinks. Along with him, Liam drinks. Liam and Theo receive looks from everyone at the table, excluding Mason who I assume knew. Theo told me about it as soon as it happened, and I'm guessing Liam told Scott. 

Theo came out as bisexual during our senior year of high school and Liam, being the baby of the group, constantly came to everyone else with his problems, so we all knew he was into guys, but not everyone knew Theo was qualified for the position. 

Theo wastes no time to shoot back as he says, "Never have I ever had sex with Malia". 

I knew Theo was upset, and rightfully so, but I never expected him to do something to hurt me. Scott shoots him a low growl and Kira gives Scott a confused look. 

He looks at me and his eyes quickly shift to Stiles. He keeps his head low as he drinks from his cup, while Stiles does the same.

"What?" Stiles says, clearly confused. 

"Stiles...." Scott starts, not knowing how to explain. 

"Can we go talk?" Stiles says to Scott, serious tone in his voice as he gets up. Once Scott does the same, Stiles throws his right fist into Scott's face and walks off.


	2. chapter two

Scott falls by my feet as I immediately rush to help him up. 

"Scott are you okay?" I say as I press my hand against the side of his face.

"Lydia can you grab ice?" I let out in one quick breath without even looking at her. Liam kneels beside me to check on Scott, his eyes flickering from mine to the alpha sitting in front of me. 

Lydia runs back with the ice then quietly mutters something about going to check on Stiles. 

"Come on, let's sit you down in the living room", I say as I help him up and grab his hands

"Mal, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm a werewolf," he says with a small chuckle. Liam's eyebrow raises at the use of my nickname, normally, the only people to use it are Theo and Stiles. In our group, we tend to stick to full names with Lyds as the exception. 

"I don't care if you're a werewolf, we're going to the living room" I say as I drag him by the hand onto the light brown suede sofa, followed by Liam. 

Scott sits with his injury opposite to me on the far right side of the couch. 

"This isn't making it easy for me" I utter under my breath while stretching my arm across the other side to ice his cheek. 

"Well I told you I was fine", he replies with the shake of his head. 

Liam sits down on the couch across from us clearly entertained by the banter. 

"Yeah okay, no, my arm is sore now", I state, clearly annoyed. 

With a sharp inhale and the kiss of my teeth I position my self half way across his lap to make it easier for me to attain to his injury without keeping my arm up. 

After the roll of Scott's eyes, his right hand finds its way to my left hip where he places it. 

I can nearly feel the glance of approval Liam shoots Scott based on the chuckle and little smile Scott returns. 

"You don't need to do this" he whispers, I don't know why though, seeing as the only other person in the room is gifted with super hearing. 

"I know" I mutter back.

I spend a few minutes icing his injury before the sound of the back door opening and shutting gills my ears. 

I move off of Scott in order to glance at the entrance and see Stiles standing there scratching his head. 

He takes a brief look into the living room before walking in the opposite difrextion towards the bedrooms. 

Seeing Stiles upset causes me to think about Kira. My mind jumped to her once Scott took a drink from his cup out on the deck, but once he and Stiles got into it, my attention was elsewhere. 

I lean in and whisper "I think I'm gonna go talk to Kira" he looks up to me and gives off a look of disappointment, like he was upset that I was leaving. 

"I'll be back" I reassure him with a smile. And I would. 

I walk towards where the rooms are and find which one Kira had chosen to stay in. I walk into her room, the one directly beside Theo's to see Mason comforting her. 

I glance at Mason in an attempt to telepathically let him know I need to be alone with Kira before he gets up and says "I'm gonna let you two talk" while he walks out and shuts the door. 

I sit beside her on the bed and shoot her a regretful look. 

"Look I'm not mad at you or anything it's just upsetting when you find out your boyfriend cheated on you and I mean I know he's my ex now but I really did love him in high school and I had no idea and it's just all shocki-" 

I look at her in confusion. She thinks he cheated on her with me. "Kira he didn't cheat on you", I say simply with the shake of my head, my brows furrowed in confusion. 

This causes her to look up and turn towards me. "So when did you guys..?" 

"Eight months ago" I reply quickly, not letting her finish her sentence. 

She dries her tears. "Oh..." she says as she faces forward with her mouth open just a bit. 

"I just assumed since you two didn't really see a lot of each other after high school that's when it happened", she continues. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it happened and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. It's just... I know how it feels and I didn't want to put you through that over a one night stand." I say and I mean. Every word. 

"Do you like him?" she says with curiousity i'm her voice rather than anger or sadness. 

"Honestly, I don't know." I say letting out an airy breath. 

"But I think after spending time here, I will", I continue, tired of the lies and secrets. I don't want to hide anything from her. Not anymore. 

"I meant it when I said I'm not mad." she says looking at me and grabbing her hands in mine. "I was just shocked" she continues smiling sincerely. 

"I felt terrible after it happened. I still do. I didn't tell anyone– not even Lydia. Theo knew but he practically squeezed it out of me. He knew something was up when we hung out the next day. The super sense of smell and chemosignals and all that. But honestly Kira, if you're not okay with it I won't even talk to him anymore" I explain begging for my friends forgiveness. 

"Malia stop. It's fine really. You supported Stiles and Lydia's relationship so of course I'll do the same for you. I want you to be happy." she says and I can sense her sincerity. 

"I really love you" I say honestly. Kira was an amazing person– my first real friend when I turned back into human. 

"I love you too" she says simply with a shrug. 

"Time for dinner" Lydia calls from downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading, i have up to chapter 7 ready but editing might take a while. also check out my pinterest, instagram and wattpad accounts for more teen wolf content !!


	3. chapter three

Kira and I walk down the stairs hand in hand. I feel nothing but relief flooding through my veins; Kira doesn't hate me. 

Any guilt I previously felt was at ease, although I was still cautious. 

I take the same seat from this morning, except this time Kira beside me. Liam and Mason sit to my left with Lydia across from them and Scott in front of me. Theo goes to sit next to Scott who suddenly releases a low growl, causing Theo to take the empty seat next to Lydia. Stiles is the last one to get to the table which means he's left to take the last open seat, next to Scott. 

We eat and attempt to make small talk. Liam, Mason and Lydia try their hardest to fill the silence. I feel a light tap on my right arm causing me to turn my head where I see Kira shoot me a reassuring smile. I smile back with a small nod letting her know I'm okay.

I turn back to face my plate and slowly advert my eyes with my head still facing down. I see Scott looking towards me, fork in hand, picking at the salad Lydia insisted we all eat since it miraculously made her lose 5 pounds. My eyes shoot back down to my food as I slowly extend my leg to intertwine with Scott's. 

I look over once more to see him bite his lip subtly to hide his grin. 

 

So we sit there, we eat, we pretend its all okay even though we know there's no use. Lydia goes on about her new job, Mason talks about his first time meeting Corey's parents and Liam discusses about his plans for college. 

Lydia runs into the kitchen and quickly comes back with a plate of pork chops and mashed potatoes causing some of the guys to sigh in relief. 

"Real food, thank you" Liam says with a long inhale and a smile. 

"You're welcome" Lydia replies with a satisfied grin. "Stiles can you help me grab the rest" she continues. 

"Yeah of course" he mutters quietly with a slight nod as he stands up and gives Lydia a little pat on the back. He grabs some empty dishes to run into the kitchen when the fork that was sitting on top of Mason's plate suddenly falls off.

 

He bends down to pick it up but as he rises, his face turns from emotionless to stern.

My heart jumps when I see the look he shoots me. I move my foot an inch to realize mine was still intertwined with Scott's. I look back to Stiles to see him roll his eyes and run to the kitchen.

I want to talk to him, I do, but I don't know what to say. I can't tell if he's angry with me, he seems upset, but I don't know if he's mad. I let out a shaky sigh as his eyes meet mine when he gets back to the table. The overwhelming stream of thoughts flooding my head distract me from what I'm doing and I accidentally cut the side of my index finger with the knife I had been using to slice the pork chop on my plate. 

Sharp pain shoots across me. It's clearly nothing serious, but I realize my chemo signals give off a sense of pain as I see Scott jump out of his seat immediately. 

His face filled with worry and concern, as he moves his eyes up and down quickly to examine where the pain is coming from. 

I flicker my eyes once to the left and once to the right to see everyone's eyes on Scott. 

I look up and try to form a coherent sentence faced with the shock of what just happened."I- um I'm fine. I'm just gonna go put on a band aid." I say, stuttering slightly.

And with that, I leave the table.

S C O T T ' S P O V 

I sit back in my seat shocked at my body's reaction to Malia getting hurt. I don't know what to say as I look around trying to find someone to fill the silence. 

"So um- my parents want me to go to school in Beacon Hills, but I was thinking I could go up east or something" Liam says finally. 

Lydia replies with some statistical fact about the affects of going to college away from home but I'm too out of it, too distracted to listen. My mind races back to Malia who, now that I think about it, has been gone for a while. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Malia. It shouldn't take this long to put on a band aid" I say as I slowly rise from my seat. I hear a scoff come from none other than Stiles who rolls his eyes when I look his way. 

"You're girlfriends fine, McCall. Mal's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Theo says with a smirk. I internally cringe at the use of her nickname by Theo, probably because I'm so angry at him I don't want him anywhere near Malia, but that isn't up to me. They're friends and she cares about him for whatever reason. 

"Well I'm going anyway" I mutter grumpily, only then realize that I didn't object to Theo calling Malia my girlfriend.

"She isn't my girlfriend, I'm just making sure shes okay" I say with my eyes squinted towards Theo with the slight shake of my head.

"Alright buddy, but this time, try not to have sex with her" Stiles jumps in suddenly. His mouth is shooting me a smile, but his eyes tell a whole other story. 

Something inside me snaps and the next thing I know-

"You literally broke up with Malia for Lydia, one of her best friends and you think that you have the right to talk to me like that? You guys barely even broke up, all you did was walk out of a fucking car. You hurt her. You don't even realize how much you hurt her because she would try and hide it from you, try and be okay with it. Fuck, I should've punched you out just for the way you treated her" I reply angrily leaving my brain no time to think that what I was actually saying. I take a slight step towards Stiles. 

The room becomes dead silent. I can barely hear the hushed breaths of the rest of the pack around the table. 

"Well you're not really her boyfriend so you don't have the right to do that do you?" Stiles shoots back. 

With a sigh, Lydia gets up from the table and runs towards her room while I take one final look at the pack, all quiet, Kira looking nervous, Liam looking slightly angry, his glare facing Stiles, and Mason looking confused.

I turn and see Theo looking purely entertained as I shake my head and walk away.

Malia must've used the master bathroom since the other was empty, I walk into the room to find her sitting on the bed with no band aid.

I sit beside her and hold her wrist examining the small cut and while making small circles around the centre of her palm with my thumb. 

"I talked to Kira" she finally says after a few minutes of silence.

"How is she?" I reply, looking up to meet her eyes.

"She's not mad, she's fine actually" she says back, half worried and half relieved. 

"Stiles not so much" I say with the slight raise of my eyebrows. "What the fuck is Theo's problem?" I question.

"You outed him and Liam to the pack. Not everyone knew, so he just outed us back. He didn't mean it to hurt us it's just how he is." she says and I can tell from the tone in her voice that she really does care for him. 

"How does he feel about us? How does everyone?" I say wanting to know what she thinks. There isn't really an 'us' to question, but regardless.

"Stiles, I'm gonna take a guess and say he doesn't approve. Lydia and Theo are fine and I doubt Liam or Mason have any problems with it. Kira said she's fine but I'd still be careful around her, I don't want her to be upset" she explains softly.

My eyes advert to her lips as I lean in to kiss her, not knowing what else to do in this moment. She happily obliges causing me to smile against her lips. So we sit there, kissing on her bed until I remember-

"Mal, get a band aid" I say not wanting her to get infected or something. 

"Scott, I'm a were-coyote" she says, although it's more of a question. Her face confused with my newfound concern for her well being.

"Okay, but you should put one on anyway" I say, persistently. 

This makes her to chuckle as she bites down on her lip to try and hide her smile. 

Suddenly, her eyes go wide and brighten up. "Wanna go swimming?" she says in an excited voice. 

"Yeah" I answer immediately, no hesitation, no questions asked. I'd do anything as long as Malia was doing it with me, but swimming did sound fun. 

"Okay, I'm gonna change. Get out" she replies quickly, springing up from the bed. 

"Mal, we both know I've seen you naked" I answer with a smirk on my face. 

"Well go get your swim trunks and meet me at the pool, or just wait out here or something" she says with a shrug. And she makes a good point. I need my trunks.

I quickly run to my room, grab them out from the bottom of one of my bags and walk back to her room to see that she's already changed.

"I was gone for like 30 seconds, how are you already changed?" I question both amused and a little dissapointed. 

"I was wearing my bathing suit under my clothes" she replies simply with a shrug. It was a nice bathing suit, beige in colour. The bottoms shaping her figure perfectly and the top exposing the right amount or cleavage. She looks really good.

"Are you done staring?" she asks, clearly amused. I rush forward to meet her lips, she's taken off guard at first, but then obliges to my kiss. My hands begin to roam every inch of her mostly exposed body as I lift her by the waist and she wraps her legs around me as I carry her to the bed. I kiss at her neck until she pulls away, presses her forehead against mine and looks me in the eyes. 

I lean in to kiss her, slowly this time and she does the same. She pulls away after seeing I want more and wraps her arms around me.

"Let's go swimming" she says as she throws my trunks at me.

I quickly slide them on as Malia runs into the other room to get towels. 

And we hold hands on our way to the pool. 

The master bedroom has an exit that leads directly into the backyard. The only other way is through the dining room, which we avoid for obvious reasons. 

Malia has told us many times we're all welcome to use the pool whenever, but we all still usually ask for her permission. 

The backyard is huge. It's like a good 30 second walk to get to the pool. 

When we get there, she doesn't let go of my hand. I put the towels down on a nearby lawn chair and walk to the edge of the pool with her. 

She shoots me a quick smile that slowly turns into a smirk as I realize that she's planning on pushing me in. I quickly step behind her to give her a hug before I lift her, swing her to my side and toss her into the pool. 

"Scott!" she yells in a voice that lets me know she's mad, but not really mad. I follow her in by jumping. 

"I'm sorry" I say, no sincerity in my voice. 

"No you're not" she replies rolling her eyes as she swims towards me.

"I can make it up to you" I suggest with the tilt of my head, pulling her arms around my waist and doing the same to her.

"Oh?" she questions with her brow raised.

All I do is lean in to kiss her, which she accepts happily before pulling me under. I pull her with me, not breaking our kiss until before I know it, we're pulling each other up for air.

"Jesus, were you trying to drown me Mal?" I say out of breath.

"Maybe you deserved it" she says with a smile, attempting to swim away. But, before she can,  I grab her by the waist and pull her towards me.

"Scott put me down!" she yells, but I can tell she's having fun. I place her facing me so her legs are straddling my waist.

She smiles as I rest my chin against her forehead.

Only a second passes by before I hear two voices. I look up to see Lydia and Theo walk towards us in their bathing suits holding a towel each. They share an amused look between one another as I attempt to swim away from Malia, but she doesn't unravel herself from me like I expect her to.

"Who cares?" she says with a small smile which makes me grin.

I can hear Lydia and Theo's voices grow louder when suddenly, Theo jumps in completely soaking Malia's face.

"Theodore Karl Raeken" Malia exclaims as she goes to splash him. She raises her hand above the water as Theo grabs it and pulls her in so her back is pressed against her chest. 

He leans in and whispers something in her ear that I was too late to listen in on and I can feel my stomach churn.

I know that when Malia was with Stiles, Theo had a thing for her. Turns out he wanted her dead, but they shared tension and chemistry none the less. 

Lydia steps into the pool and swims over to me clearly catching my glare at Theo's arms around Malia.

"Scott come on" she says with a laugh. "It's Theo. He's in love with Liam" she continues with the shake of her head.

I roll my eyes at her words. It may have been true, but he was still there wrapped around Malia. I watch her finally get away from his grip as she swims to me and wraps her herself around me.

"Get him away from me" she says with a laugh. 

She can sense my body stiff and she raises her eyebrow.

"Really?" she says as I refuse to make eye contact with her.

I'm not mad at her by any means, but watching another guy hold her did bother me. She uses her hands to cup my face and force me to look at her.

She looks up at me with a soft smile as she leans in slowly for a kiss as if she were telling me that she only wants me. 

It works to say the least and we spend the next few minutes talking and floating around the pool.

Eventually, we're joined by Kira who walks towards us with a small smile.

"Kira come in" Lydia exclaims.

"Okay Lyds" Kira replies with a chuckle.

She strips out of the clothes she was wearing earlier and reveals the baby blue bikini she's sporting underneath. Maybe I spent a second too long looking because the next thing I know, Theo is chuckling at the envious expression Malia has on her face.

"You guys get way too jealous over the simplest things" Theo says with a sigh and a shrug and as if to prove a point, he wraps his arms around Malia.

I shoot Theo a look and expect him to drop his hands but to my surprise, he doesn't.

Instead, he speaks. "Man up" he says with the smallest smirk on his face, his head tilted to the side.

I shoot him a confused look as if I were asking him what he expects me to do.

"If you want her, just say it. Tell me, punch me, do something about it. Don't sit there and get upset because I'm tired of watching you guys act like idiots." he makes a valid point. There's no  harm in being honest at this point. My eyes advert down to Malia and see her expression is curious as to what I'm going to do.

"Fine. Get your hands off her" I say sternly, but not angrily. Lydia and Kira stare at us in silence wrapped up in the situation unfolding in front of them. Theo nods and swims away from Malia and towards me.

"She deserves a man. If you want her, be a man" Theo says now that he's reached me. "Look man, I'm sorry I kind of outed your secret back there, I was just upset about everyone finding out about me and Liam."

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have exposed you guys in the first place. Are we cool?" I ask honestly hoping he accepts. I really shouldn't have given up their secret that easily.

"Yeah of course" Theo says as we give each other props.

I look at Malia to see her smiling at the sight of us. She mouths me a thank you. 

I gravitate towards her and pull her in for a hug. She kisses my cheek as we all make conversation and swim around.

And for a minute there, everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks again for reading, please leave kudos and such so i know that you want me to continue, it’ll help me get these down faster. 
> 
> also, i played around with scott’s pov in this chapter, since i’m just re-editing an old work, i noticed that i play around with some other povs like stiles, theo etc so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> much love 
> 
> — histhoric

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! thanks for reading, i just wanted to say that this piece is a huge scrap, something i never liked or bothered finishing, so i’m just editing it up a little and posting it onto here. 
> 
> comment and all that, until next time :)


End file.
